The Multiverser: DeathRe-Birth by Fire
by Hero of the Multiverse
Summary: Two-shot. Before he became a Multiverser, Michael was a regular human being. However, his life changed forever in an event that shook his world to its foundation. Witness the tragic and suspenseful origins of Michael Verser. Rated M for language, violence, gore, death, and a rather traumatizing origin.


**Now then, everybody, this is my (revised) Multiverser origin story! Hip hip! Hooray!**

 **For those of you who are unfamiliar with Multiversers, I recommend going to the author VindictiveDunc, as he was the one who created their existence (and the is first official Multiverser). FYI, he's okay with me doing this. However, as of this moment, there will be no more accepting of new Multiversers. The ones that appear in "The Multiverser: Hunt for the Amalgaverser" are all that will be accepted, as they will be playing major roles in the finale of the Multiverser series: "The Multiverser: Apocalypse."**

 **Anyway, as for the main reason I chose to write this story, was because I feel that the prologue chapter of my first story, "Young Multiverser", was too rushed. I felt that it didn't have enough to truly solidify Michael's character. He is a tragic hero, one motivated by the lives he failed to save, and would give way to his becoming a true protector...a "Hero of Justice", in the words of a certain character from a certain anime (which I do not own). This story, here, is going to fix that problem.**

 **Though a warning to the faint of heart: this story is pretty damn dark, and features death and graphic content. You've been warned.**

 **Also, a big shout out to fellow Multiverser authors VindictiveDunc, BioshockerN7, and Multiverser Kronos for all the help that they gave in the creation of this story. Here's to you, guys!**

 **Now then, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TV SHOWS, MOVIES, VIDEO GAMES OR MANGA MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! Even if I wanted to, I don't.**

* * *

 **BGMs:**

 **Verdi Requiem - Libera Me**

 **Mad World - Michael Andrews and Gary Jules**

* * *

People tend to take life- and everything involved in it- for granted. They don't think much about their future cause they're too busy with the present. I used to be one of those people, believe it or not.

Now, though? Any chance I had at a normal life was thrown out the window.

My last day as a human, which was probably the **worst** day of my life in general, was...very bloody. Not for the faint of heart. Now, though, my life is filled with women, extremely epic fights, friends who carry the same burden as myself, bullshit moments, and last but not least, **explosions.**

 **FUCKING. EPIC. EXPLOSIONS.**

 ***Sniffs tears away*** Michael Bay would be proud.

But enough about that! I didn't come here to spout out a monologue you're all going to forget ten minutes later. No, I came here to tell you a story.

A story of greatness.

A story of redemption.

A story of epic proportions.

A story that gives **EVERYTHING YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW ABOUT REALITY THE FUCKING BIRD!**

So, sit down, my friends, for this is a long tale. And like all stories, it has a beginning. This is mine.

My name is Michael Verser. And this is the story of how I became a protector...

A hero...

 **A Multiverser.**

* * *

 _ **The Multiverser: Death/Re-Birth by Fire**_

* * *

Now, back in the day, I always wondered about the validity of the Multiverse Theory.

Basically, it states that our universe is not the only one in existence, but rather one that exists among an infinite number of universes. Each universe is different from the other, though; sometimes the difference is a minor one, but in others the difference is astronomical.

When I was human, I was always hoping that the Multiverse Theory was right. Simply the idea that there were other worlds out there was simply...alluring. I never thought that I would experience the Multiverse in its entirety firsthand, though.

Why do I describe myself as a human in past-tense? It's simple. I lost the right to be considered a member of the human race a long time ago.

The reason why isn't as bad as you might think. I didn't commit a mass murder, or treat others as pieces of garbage or some other sick shit like that. It's just that...well, for you to understand, I should probably start with how I lost my humanity. With the day that I died...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Death, Part 1**

* * *

 **Michael's POV:**

* * *

It was a rather dreary day during my last day of being human. I was hanging out with my family that day, my grandparents and my younger brother.

We decided to come to New York for a family trip, and we had just finished watching the latest Marvel film, _Ant-Man._ I admit, I wasn't sure what to expect from that movie at first, but Marvel definitely delivered! Now I was excited to see _Captain America: Civil War._ We decided to take a bus back to the hotel we were staying in, giving us time to see the sights and talk about the film.

However, my mind kept going back to a subject that I was focusing on for the past few days. The DC television cartoon series known as _Young Justice,_ perhaps one of my favorite superhero series.

 _'Seriously, it was such a good series. The mere fact that it was canceled on a fucking_ _ **cliffhanger**_ _ending just pisses me off!'_ After inwardly sighing, I thought ' _Oh well, at least I can keep myself happy with the fan fiction created from the series.'_

"Michael, you listening?"

Turning my attention back to reality, I found myself looking at my family. Thus bringing my thoughts back to being focused on the fact that my brother, Joey, was being his normal annoying self. Which meant he'd be running his mouth, all to annoy me.

Such as right now.

"What is it, Joey?" I asked irritatingly, removing my earbuds from my iPod.

"Oh, not much," he said with a shit eating grin. A young man two years younger than me, he stood at a little over six feet in height and had short, dirty blonde hair. "Just wondering if you wanted to go by the museum and see what they have about eels?"

"Or spiders," my grandmother (or Grammy, as we call her) added. Said woman looked middle-aged, and had short (dyed) blonde hair and was a bit overweight. I loved her, I really did...but that doesn't mean I enjoyed her teasing me.

"Or snakes," my grandfather (or Grampy, as we call him) threw in. He was rather portly, with closely buzzed grey hair and a graying mustache. Completing his grandfatherly appearance was a pair of rectangular glasses. Same case as with my grandmother, I loved him, but he could annoy me with his teasing.

Especially over things that I hate.

"...I hate you guys so much."

"Love you too, Mikey," my brother said, not missing a beat.

Sighing, I walked with my family through the streets. The grey skies overhead gave the appearance that it was going to rain by the day's end. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, really," Grampy said. "Your brother was just going off on one of his tangents."

"But since you're back with us, you get to be included, too!" Joey said with over-enthusiasm.

 _'Oh, fuck me.'_ This was something I really hated, and he knew it. It was why I tended to keep myself plugged into my iPod whenever we went out. He would yammer on, sing Christmas songs when it was nowhere near that holiday, etc. I hated when he did that.

What's worse, is that he knew it, and did it anyway.

"Aw come on," he said. "Where's your sense of family fun?"

"Ask me when you stop talking for ten minutes," I deadpanned.

"Michael!" Grammy exclaimed.

"What?! It's not like you don't think it, either! In fact, you ask him to stop, too!"

"That's besides the point," Grampy scolded. "One of these days, you're going to say something you'll regret and can't take back."

Scoffing a bit, I retorted "When that day comes, you can be the first to say 'I told you so.'" With that said, I put my earbuds back in as our bus continued on.

Playing some music loud enough to drown out the talking around me, I looked out the window as the bus drove onward. A few minutes later, I couldn't help but think about what he had said. While annoying, Joey was still my brother. So I could at least apologize for snapping at him.

At least, that was the plan.

Suddenly, I felt my earbuds being tugged out, and something get yanked off my belt. Turning over, my brother was holding both. "Could you at least pay attention?!" he exclaimed. "We're here!"

Sure enough, we had arrived at the hotel. However, I was now too pissed at what he did to even contemplate apologizing. Grumbling, we made our way off the bus, rejoining our grandparents outside the hotel. "Okay," I began, "can I have it back, now?" I asked with my hand outstretched.

"Why, so you can just plug back in?" he asked sarcastically.

I felt my irritation rise. "Joe, just give me back my iPod."

"Joseph, just give it over," Grammy said.

"No," he said. "He has to learn to stop burying his nose into this damn thing all the-"

"Joe," I interrupted, my voice holding no mirth. "I'm only going to ask, one more time: _Give. It. Back."_

He starred me down. "Mike...you can't expect me to just hand it over, knowing you'll go back to ignoring us."

"I don't give a **damn** what you think, asshole," I growled out, shocking the hell out of my grandparents. "I earned that through a lot of cleaning. What I do with it, is none of your god damn business. **Now give it back."**

Neither of us were willing to back down. We stood there, until Grampy said "Joseph. Stop making a scene out of this."

The tone in his voice offered no compromise. Either he give it back, or things would get ugly.

Unfortunately, it got ugly anyway.

"...Fine," he growled out. "Take the damn thing!" He then threw it right at my face, hitting me square in the left eye.

I howled in pain, dropping to my knees as I clutched the offended part of my body. Rocking back and forth, I barely even paid attention to the outburst our grandparents were having as they told him off. I didn't even pay attention as Joe relented, admitting after a stern talking to that he was in the wrong. I only reacted after he offered me a hand.

 ** _And I saw red._**

Without warning, I threw a punch straight at his balls, taking a sick satisfaction as he fell to the ground. Clutching his groin, I kicked him in the gut and screamed **"DROP FUCKING DEAD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** I got down and grabbed my iPod and earbuds, turning around as I said "If anyone needs me, I'm heading to the only intelligent company I can find! **My own!"**

I never turned around once, not even when Grammy and Grampy called out to me. I held no regrets over what I had done, what I had said.

But I would. And I wouldn't have the chance to hear Grampy say 'I told you so.'

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking through the Bronx. The place was looking rather grim, even more so as the day quickly turned into night. Lampposts turned on, illuminating the streets as I slowly walked by Yankee Stadium. We had gone there a few days ago, as part of the sight-seeing when we first arrived.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, I finally allowed myself to think for a moment. In hindsight...I might've gone a bit overboard. I mean, the nut shot was to be expected. But after that...probably not so much.

Groaning, I laid back in the bench as I mulled over the events. On one hand, Joe had what was coming to him. On the other, I went a bit too far.

Now I didn't know what to do!

"Rough day, huh?" a voice asked. Looking to the left, I watched as an amused figure walked towards me.

He was a casually dressed guy, as he wore a black hoodie with white cargo shorts, and a pair of high top Chuck Taylors. He was an African American teen who looked rather tall from where I was sitting. Still, he seemed to be a bit younger than me, probably Joey's age.

"What's it to you?" I said with a bit more hostile then intended. I sat up as he took a seat next to me, and throw his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Whoa, just take it easy there guy. You must not be from around here," he questioned, and biting my tongue I shook my head no and looked forward. "I can tell. Smart people wouldn't be sitting on a bench when the moon is out and the billions of stars are shining. I mean, this is New York! Nobody is truly safe!" he exclaimed a bit louder then should have but didn't care.

For some reason, he seemed a bit...off, somehow.

"Oh, where are my manners!" he exclaimed as he extended his hand out. "I'm LaTrell," he said, and I shook his hand, giving it a firm grip.

"Michael," I replied, not giving it much effort as I just wanted to be left alone.

"Well Michael, care to tell me what's bothering you? Don't worry about me judging you or anything. I'm a complete stranger, I have no business spreading bad stuff about," he said as he leaned back against the bench extending his arm out.

Why would I tell this guy anything? You obviously can't trust everyone just because of their word... right? I stayed silent for a moment until he spoke up again.

"So have you heard about the Multiverse theory?" My eyes snapped open and I looked in his direction. He was busy smiling up at the starry night skies and his eyes are full of joy.

"The Multiverse theory: The theory that our universe is just another reality amongst many, many others! Can you imagine that? Being able to hop through the Multiverse as you please, seeing new worlds. It's one hell of an amazing idea," LaTrell went on,

 _'He believes in the Multiverse theory? Huh...maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.'_

"What about you Michael? What do you think of the whole Multiverse theory?" he asked, starring back at me. I looked down at my hands locked together.

"Umm, well..." I began but he cuts me off.

"Ah, who am I kidding, of course you believe in it! You look like the person who **loves** these types of things!" he said while laughing, and I wasn't sure whether to be angry or to just be laughing with him.

I went with the latter.

We laughed a bit before calming down. "So, what's got you out here at night? You got into a fight with your family or something?" he asked.

I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders as the memories come flooding back. Me cussing out my brother in front of my grandparents, punching Joey in the nuts, the disappointment in my grandparents eyes.

...Damn, I felt even worse now. I hung my head and shame and LaTrell clears his throat.

"Hmm, so that's what happened. Well I don't know all the details but from my perspective...I'm the baby of my family and I'm 16, not knowing how old you are, you'll get over it. You should talk to your folks. Apologize for overreacting for punching your brother in the nuts, or whatever it was you did."

"How did you know I did that?!" I asked as I lifted my head up. At that point, he started laughing. Hard.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA!** Y-You actually nut-shotted your bro?! Oh man, classic!" He continued laughing for a good five minutes...yes five minutes, I counted. He must've thought of another joke that revolved around nut shots. Clearing his throat, he stood up and apologized. "Sorry."

"It's cool," I shrugged.

"But yeah. Everybody fights, it's kinda a thing in our little human world. We'll fight but sooner or later somebody is gonna crack a joke and next thing ya know, bada bing bada boom! You're all one big happy family again!" he exclaimed, and I let a sly smile form on my lips. I stood up and extended my hand out for a shake.

"Thanks LaTrell, I needed that," I said as he smiled and shook my hand.

"No problem buddy, I'm always here if you need some more family advice!" he said as he firmly grips my hand and we shaked. As we let go, a flash of white appeared out of nowhere, making me close my eyes for a second.

"Ugh! What was that about?" I say rubbing my eyes as LaTrell does the same. Before he could answer, the ground started to shake and the wind started to pick up.

"Huh, I don't remember anything about a storm on the news today!" LaTrell shouted. The wind started to howl, only barley louder than our voices.

 ***CRACK***

Then came the flash of lightning. Followed by a crack of thunder.

 ***BOOM***

And our world was never the same again.

* * *

The ground was smoking from where the lightning bolt hit, leaving a rather large crater. However, even in the poor light, I could make out a humanoid shape in the smoke.

A shape that stepped out.

"...LaTrell? Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"You mean do I see a Titan- from _Attack on Titan_ \- standing in front of us? Then yeah."

"Okay. Just making sure I wasn't hallucinating. So, thoughts?"

"Just one.

We looked at each other, then spoke/screamed at the same time.

 **"RUUUUUUUNNNNN!"**

Like bats out of Hell, we turned tail and ran from the 10 meter giant trailing behind us. Of course, considering this guy ate people, the Titan chased after us relentlessly for five minutes before we ran into an alley.

"What do we do?!" I asked LaTrell, who had a look of pure fear on his face.

"Why are you asking me?! I never planned for a 10 meter monster to chase me! A zombie apocalypse, maybe, **BUT NOT THIS!"** he replied. If it weren't for the fact that we were running for our lives, I would've face-palmed at hearing that 'zombie apocalypse' bit (even though I would've planned for that, too). "Split up, he'll only go after one of us!" he said, already going in a different direction until I already lost sight of him.

Then I looked behind me.

 **"OH, FUCK YOU, DICKHEAD!"** was all I said as I continued running from the hungry giant, who kept scooping people up and eating them as he chased me. But I forced myself to keep running, not wanting to become this guy's next meal.

Eventually, I stopped paying attention to my environment and just kept running. Until I ran into a stack of trash cans, falling to the ground, as well as landing into the pile of trash, which, although disgusting, gave me an idea.

Quickly grabbing the nearest pieces of trash, as well as the lid, I covered myself up as I heard the footsteps of the Titan grow closer and closer as I saw the damn thing from the ground I stood, it's massive height making my fear grow up **MORE** and **MORE**.

But then, it just passed on, not bothering to look for me, making me sigh in relief.

When I was sure he was gone, I shot up from the ground, dusting the trash off my clothes, and spitting out some of the bugs that flew into my mouth.

"God, that was disgusting! Oh well, at least I'm alive," I said to myself.

I quickly made my way out of the alley, taking in my surroundings. I was near Times Square, putting me rather close to the hotel my family was staying at. Hopefully, I could make it to them so we could get out in one piece. And never come back here again.

Those thoughts died, however, as I heard screams and sounds of explosions ahead.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I forced myself to exit the relative safety of the alley...and nearly went right back in at what I found.

The entire street was wrecked, with the pavement cracked by heavy feet. Cars were turned upside down, and holes were placed in buildings on either side. A few fires burned on the street, a result of destroyed cars. To complete the bleak picture, there were still a few people that weren't killed or crushed on the street, in a fearful daze.

I was **really** tempted to go right back in the alley and ride this whole thing out. But I still needed to find my family. So I left the alley, and trekked onward.

The damage seemed to get worse the farther on I went. More destruction. More cries of anguish and horror. The sky was beginning to get clouded over, except with smoke (one of the closest being nearby, around where Times Square was located). I started to pick up the pace, and eventually, after all of the nightmare fuel I passed on the way, I turned the corner...

...and arrived at Times Square.

"...Oh my God..."

* * *

 **(Play "Verdi Requiem - Libera Me")**

I finally caught sight of Times Square, which caused me to freeze in fear at what I was looking at. The streets were in complete and utter chaos, with buildings and cars either wrecked and/or on fire. Whatever the Titan hadn't destroyed, was now scorched from the flames. But that wasn't what terrified me the most.

No, it was what was now killing people as far as the eye could see. Beings that one would only see in fiction.

Covenant forces from _Halo,_ blasting and destroying everything in sight, some even made what sounded like laughter as they killed everyone. Promethean forces from the same series were mowing down and vaporizing everyone with Forerunner tech.

Hive, Vex, Fallen, and Cabal from _Destiny_ were tearing apart all who stood in their way, ripping people to shreds or shooting them down with their weapons.

Zombies from _Resident Evil_ , tearing into the flesh of whoever they got their hands on, feasting on their insides with a ravenous, insatiable hunger.

Collectors from _Mass Effect 2_ , incinerating anyone who came into contact with them with their advanced weaponry, or ripping people to shreds with their biotics.

Chitauri from _The Avengers_ shooting down everyone in sight, blowing up buildings and gleefully smashing every human in sight.

It made me sick as I just couldn't move.

I then heard a hiss. Turning slowly, I came face to face with a Xenomorph from the _Alien_ franchise, crawling menacingly toward me. And given the fact that I had no weapons on me, as well as little combat experience, I did the only logical thing.

 _ **Run. My. Fucking. Ass. Off.**_

But I could hear its hisses getting louder as I tried desperately to outrun it, but my legs failed as I felt something trip me. I then saw the Xenomorph right on top of me as it forced me from moving as its face leaned in close to mine.

My fear grew **TENFOLD** at this moment as that nasty tongue was ready to come out.

I simply closed my eyes, waiting for my death.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I heard the screech of the Xenomorph after each shot as it was pushed off me, then I looked toward where the shots came from as I saw my savior.

He didn't look older than me, with brown hair, and a pale face with a pistol in his hands. His hazel eyes then locked on me as he fired another shot at the alien.

"Don't just stand there! **Run!** I'll hold him off!" he said, firing more shots from the pistol he carried, allowing me to get up and run past him. I was too scared to look back, the only sign that the fighting ended was when the gunshots finally died down.

* * *

Leaning against a wall, I allowed myself to think as I caught my breath.

 _'This is insane,'_ I thought. _'This can't be real. This has to be a fucked up nightmare, or some shit!'_

I tripped, landing onto the ground and onto a piece of hot metal. I pulled my arm back in pain, screaming as the affected flesh cooked.

"Not a dream, not a dream," I muttered. "Dreams don't let you feel pain."

"Michael?!"

Turing around, I saw three familiar figures coming out from behind a dumpster. It was Joey, Grammy and Grampy, all of them in one piece. Their clothes were singed (and covered in stuff I refuse to find out about), and their faces blackened by ash, but they were all still alive.

I practically jumped up, running over to them and embracing them in a large bear hug, clinging onto them as if they would disappear if I let go. Separating, I asked "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Grammy stuttered. "There was a flash of light outside, and then we heard screams in the hotel. Next thing we knew, there was...oh God, they were butchering them..." She looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, her eyes showing trauma that would never go away.

Thinking quickly, I tightened my hug, saying, "We're going to make it, don't worry," I don't know if I was talking to her, or myself after saying that. "Come on, we gotta move," I said, motioning them to follow me as I attempted to navigate us through the chaos-filled streets of this once beautiful city. All while trying to avoid the creatures that now walked the streets.

* * *

We'd been navigating the streets for about an hour or more, ducking and hiding wherever we could in order to stay alive. The entire way, the signs of destruction littered the city.

People were being killed, or were already lying dead in the streets. Fires tore through vehicles and buildings, the flames turning everything black with burns as smoke rose into the sky. The monsters roamed everywhere, laughing as they slaughtered those who put up a fight.

This was going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life (if I lived that long). In the back of my mind, I wondered if LaTrell and that mysterious young man had managed to survive.

Eventually, we managed to find our way into another alley, which we stopped to catch our breath.

"Oh thank God! Survivors!" I heard a female voice say as we turned to see a girl who looked a bit older than myself, with brown hair that went to her shoulders, helping a guy whose face was currently staring at the ground, which, if not for the fact that he was clearly moving and breathing, would have made me think he was dead.

Side note: even with her face dirtied by soot and other things from the rubble, I couldn't help but think she was cute. Back to reality.

"Please, my brother's hurt, you gotta help us!" she said, before the man now identified as her brother forced himself to stand up straight, coughing loudly. As he did, he brought up his left hand, which was covered in what appeared to be a piece of a t-shirt. That got me to notice the shirt he was wearing had a rip, which showed a bunch of scratch marks on his chest.

"I'm fine, sis!" he said, making my eyes widen at the voice. Suddenly, I recalled his face.

 **"You!"** I cried, making him lift his head up, his eyes now staring at me before he chuckled. It was the guy who saved me from the Xenomorph!

"Funny, didn't think I'd see you again," he said, his chuckling having earned the ire of my brother.

"People are dying everywhere, and you're laughing?" Joey asked, which led to him getting a **VERY COLD** stare from the guy who saved my life before.

"What can I say? It's my way of coping," he said sarcastically, before reaching into his jacket, pulling out the pistol I had seen him use earlier. "Now how bout this offer: we all try to get out of this alive, and then we can talk about differences in coping mechanisms. Otherwise, I can make you a girl, and have you love ribbons in your hair, and make you want to kiss all the boys." As he said this, he gestured his pistols at Joey's nuts.

If we weren't in the middle of a chaotic situation, I'd have laughed a bit at the famous line of a certain web show he just delivered.

"Adam, not now," his sister said, trying to keep him from shooting my brother's nuts off. "Sorry, my brother's injuries are making him run on fumes. So, he's a bit... _aggressive,"_ Adam's sister said.

Calming down a bit, Adam lowered his gun and said "Sorry. Look, how about we get the fuck out of dodge before we're found be a Hive, or Elite, or whatever the fuck else is here tearing up New York?"

"That sounds like a plan I could get behind," I threw in.

 ** _"I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon,"_** an unknown voice said, making us all look up, Adam aiming his gun, at the source of the voice. Said source- which was situated on top of a building seven stories high- appeared to be a dark individual cloaked in a lot of black. The person's face was hidden by an equally black hood, preventing us from seeing anything more than a cold, merciless grin. _**"In fact, your existence ends now."**_

"Oh great, who's this clown?!" the sister muttered.

 ** _"Oh, no one of consequence to you,"_** the person responded. ** _"But if it puts your minds at ease, I am the one who brought this army to your world."_**

I felt a cold pit in my stomach. We were looking right at the mastermind behind this massacre, and it looked like this person didn't have a care in the world. "Why?!" Grampy yelled, a roiling anger overtaking him. "Why would you do this?! There are innocent people here!"

 ** _"Does a person pay any attention to the ants they step on when walking towards their goal? No. They ignore the insects. They feel no pity, as they are beneath them."_**

Okay, now I was really pissed off. This jackass didn't even care that people were dying. Hell, this monster didn't even see them as people! If I had a chance...

The mysterious individual looked among the small group, before their gaze rested at a single person:

Me.

 _ **"Ah, Michael,"**_ the individual spoke with an unsettling smirk. **_"I was wondering if I'd run into you."_**

Everyone turned to look at me in shock. "You know that assclown?!" Joey exclaimed. I was too stunned to reply to his question. Instead, I elected to ask my own questions.

"W...Who are you? How do you know my name?!" The figure in black simply chuckled.

Their response haunts me to this very day.

 _ **"To answer your questions...I am the author of all your pain."**_ **(A/N: The moment I heard that line in** ** _Spectre_** **, I knew I just had to use it. Credit to the ones who came up with that line)**

The individual smiled cruelly, before gathering up energy from nowhere into the palm of their hand.

 **"MOVE!"** Adam ordered, grabbing me and dragging me and his sister, my eyes seeing my family moving as well right behind us. The figure, high on their perch, threw the dark energy right towards us.

Then, I heard the explosion, which covered my eyes in light.

 **(End "Verdi Requiem - Libera Me")**

* * *

I groaned loudly, the pain pounding away at my head. My vision was beginning to return, though it was fading in and out for a few seconds. I found myself lying face up down on the pavement, bloodied and aching all over. It hurt, but I managed to pull myself up.

A dull sensation shot through my left arm, causing me to look at the damage.

My heart stopped in shock, as there was a gaping chunk missing. A piece of debris had tore through my arm cleanly, straight down to the bone. The entire arm was now hanging on by a good chunk of sinew and muscles, but other than that, it was useless weight.

I didn't even feel pain as I saw the damaged limb. Instead, I felt only a numbness. Flopping it around a bit, I chuckled a bit, the sheer insanity starting to finally get to me. The chuckling continued.

 **"HELP!"**

The call for help snapped my mind back to reality. Looking around, I saw a smoldering crater, which held a bright, glowing orange light emanating from within as smoke rose out.

Stumbling over, I fell to my knees and crawled the short distance remaining. Pulling up, I looked down, beholding a blazing inferno at the bottom. The heat caused me to clench my eyes, though I could make out a figure hanging onto what looked like piping.

My eyes widened. **"JOEY!"**

My brother looked up, fear etched into his face. **"Mike! Help me!"** he cried out.

 **"W-Where's Grammy?! Where's-"**

The words died in my throat as pain flashed across his face, looking down a bit. My gaze followed.

The numbness in my body increased tenfold as I looked down. Two skeletons, blackened by the flames, were frozen together in writhing agony. One of them was reaching up, leaving the hand only mostly burned, thus leaving skin still attached.

Bile threatened to rise up, but I fought it down. I looked back and forth, until I found a tow truck with the cable still attached right next to the crater. It was jammed, but I believed it would be enough. Moving over, I grabbed it and prepared to lower the cable.

It was too short.

Groaning, I wrapped it around my right arm as best as I could, gripping it nice and tight. Using the cable, I lowered myself a bit, getting to where Joey was hanging. **"Joey!"** I cried out over the raging inferno. **"You need to jump towards my left arm!"**

He saw the damaged limb, looked back and screamed **"Are you crazy?!"**

 **"It's the only way! Once you grab on, I'll pull us back up!"** He looked at the arm, weighing his options. **"Joey, you need to trust me on this!"**

The piping shifted, signaling that it wouldn't last much longer. Realizing there was no other option, he began to swing back and forth, gaining more and more momentum. With one final swing, the piping broke away and plummeted into the flames, just as Joey swung over and grabbed onto my arm.

Pain shot through me, the sounds of tearing tissue evident. The arm held.

 **"Don't let go!"**

 **"No shit!"**

With our pieces said,I began to pull us up, little by little. I dug my feet into the concrete, using it as leverage as I ascended out of the crater. By a stroke of luck, the truck shifted away, giving me more of a chance to get us out and to safety.

Eventually, I reached the top, lying down on the ground and looking down towards my brother. Only a few more inches-

 _ ***rrip***_

It began softly, specks of blood peppering his face. Then it grew. Realizing what was happening, I pulled with all my might, trying to get him out quickly. I never even realized that I made things worse.

 _ ***RRRRRIIIIPPP!***_

Suddenly, my left arm wasn't sore anymore. Now, it was a stump. A stump with a few strands of sinew bleeding out. The rest of my arm was gone, my brother taking it with him.

And I could only watch as he fell.

He didn't even scream. Only stared in surprise as he vanished into the flames.

* * *

 **Adam's POV:**

* * *

 _ **Pain.**_

That was all I felt when I woke up. On my chest, back, legs, face, etc. Coupled with the fact that the area around me was destroyed confirmed I wasn't dreaming shit.

"Adam!" I heard my sister yell as she appeared in front of me with her hands suddenly covering her mouth. "Oh my God," she said, horror in her tone, making me look at my chest.

I wish I didn't.

My shirt and jacket were completely gone, showing **MASSIVE** cuts and bruises on my body, which I assumed were caused by the bricks near me. The hole in the brick wall also sparked this assumption. There was also some slight burns on my chest, which stung every time I tried to move. I assumed my back had the same injuries, because I felt pain shooting up my back every single time I moved.

No time to whine. I won't sit down and let this **BULLSHIT** claim my life!

 _'If I ever find that motherfucker who caused all this, I'm gonna kill him for every single soul he murdered with this attack.'_

Quickly noticing that the guy I saved from the Xenomorph wasn't here, I prayed that he was okay, as I forced myself to stand up. Then, I saw a shattered mirror laying nearby, and the reflection that greeted me haunted me at first sight.

The upper portion of my face was burned like someone shoved it into a barbeque, cuts were everywhere. The only part that was left normal was the lower portion, from my mouth to my chin. To put it in words people would understand, the upper portion of my face looks like Freddy Krueger mixed with an undead Jason Voorhees.

Needless to say, I was horrified that I was still alive after that.

But at that moment, I laughed.

I laughed to hide the pain and fear I felt.

I laughed to keep my mind off the endless destruction.

I laughed because my mind was starting to break, and it would never be the same again.

Now, if an attack like this were to happen, most people who believed in a higher power would probably denounce their belief in said God.

But from what I saw, no God was responsible for this.

Not a God.

Not a person.

Not an animal.

But a **MONSTER.**

"Are you okay?" my sis said, as I nodded my head, moving toward the hole.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here," I said, moving towards a nearby car. Next to the ruined vehicle was a flaming pit, a tow truck cable hanging into it. I didn't need to look down to know people died there. I could smell the burning meat.

I focused my attention back to the car. To my relief, it was still functional. Starting it up, my sister got in next to me as we drove back to the Hell that was once New York.

People say the Devil has no power in this world.

I was one of those people.

But now, I was proven wrong.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV:**

* * *

 **Unknown Location...**

* * *

 **(Play "Mad World - Michael Andrews and Gary Jules** **")**

An unknown figure sat in a dark void. Well...maybe dark wasn't the word. There were many lights, but none were nearby. They were all millions of light years away from each other. Stars, suns, nebulas, galaxies. All could be seen from here, by this one figure.

Then, his head shot up.

He appeared to be a young man, maybe into his early twenties. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a beauty mark next to his right eye. He also wore a black and red hooded jacket, similar to those used by Assassins from a certain game franchise, along with ninja leggings complete with tabi boots. He possessed a high-powered rifle that looked to be in the shape of a sword...or a sheathe for one.

Whatever the case was, he felt that something was wrong. Someone- or something- just broke numerous rules and let the scripted beings into the non-scripted world. It wasn't the non-scripted world he originated from, thank each and every deity, but it was a non-scripted reality all the same.

If it wasn't dealt with soon, it would likely lead to this world being either erased or reset. Neither one of those outcomes pleased him, but the likelihood seemed high if what his master was informing him was correct. It always was.

With a flash, the unknown man disappeared from this place. And not even a second later, he appeared in the city of New York as it was being decimated by entities from numerous realities.

As he stood atop the Empire State building, all he could think was one thing:

"It's time to get to work."

Drawing a blade from the rifle on his back, he leaped from the top of the building to the streets below, pulling out a sidearm along the way. About a quarter of the way down, he began to slice and dice a squad of Chitauri flying through, gunning down those his blade didn't touch until not a one of them were left.

He landed with a **CRUNCH,** said noise emanating from the zombie whose head he crushed with his feet. He began to mow down the other zombies nearby, moving so fast that those he saved didn't get a good look at him.

Soon, he came up to face a Titan. He didn't even give it a chance to twitch. Less said, the better.

"I swear to God, someone's gonna pay for this," the figure muttered while surveying the death and destruction that reminded him **way** too much of a past event. As he said this, he sensed a small army heading his way. Covenant, by the looks of it. Flicking the blood off his blade, he turned to face the alien zealots and smiled savagely.

 _'Find the prick who did this later,'_ he thought with a sadistic glean, _'kill some genocidal assholes now.'_

Suffice it to say, the invading army's time in this world was now numbered.

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

* * *

The streets were empty, all things considered. It seemed as though everything that was once attacking New York had diverted into one area. There was almost nothing alive left roaming the nearby roads.

Keyword: **Almost** nothing alive.

In the middle of the burning streets, there was a young man with darkened hair. He was clutching whatever was left of his left arm, everything from the top of his elbow downwards just a cauterized stump. His eyes, once filled with a small light, now appeared dull.

He didn't know where he was. And he didn't care.

Everyone he held dear...his grandfather, his grandmother...

...his brother...

His family was gone. Burned to cinders by now.

Tears formed in his eyes as he stumbled, his visioned blurry from the loss of blood and the tears falling freely. He had nothing left to live for. Everything- and everyone- he loved were dead. For the first time in his life, for the first time since he truly understood the word...

Michael was alone.

 _'Why?'_ he thought numbly. _'Why am I alive? Why did I survive, when others didn't?'_

From the few images that managed to enter his sight, he fell further and further into despair: bodies were lying in the street, in various states of mangled agony; those who still lived were on the verge of death, crying pitifully (some rather loudly) for a savior to come to their rescue; building were lit ablaze, the smoke reaching high into the clouded heavens.

For his whole life, Michael had wondered if there truly was a Hell. A place where souls suffered, where evil reigned supreme.

He disbelieved it for the most part.

But now...

He believed.

* * *

As he wandered aimlessly through the now ruined streets, he heard a scream, and ran/stumbled toward it, and what he saw shocked him. Adam's sister, and a guy he assumed to be Adam himself, were holed up in a very fucked up car, which was close to tipping over, but held by cables, but still, the car could tip over.

Which his thoughts rang true as a creaking sound was heard, and the car began to move.

"Son of a bitch, **HOLD ON!"** he shouted, now breaking into a full sprint, despite his body telling him to stop. He managed to reach them, and got their attention. "Guys, come on!" he said, gaining a look of shock from Adam's sister, probably from seeing his missing arm.

But when he saw Adam's face and body, Jesus, he was happy he kept himself from vomiting at the sight.

"Go sis, go!" Adam shouted, pushing his sister out first, Michael's hand grabbing her to speed up the process as he climbed in to try and help Adam out. But once Adam stepped out, more creaking was heard.

Michael quickly tried to get out, but felt his feet get stuck behind something, as he looked to see it was stuck in the side of a seat, the closed door keeping him from moving.

"Come on, dickhead! Get out of the car!" he heard Adam shout as he looked to see Adam reaching his hand out. "Give me your hand!" he shouted, as Michael extended his hand.

But right as his hand grabbed Adam's, his eyes caught the sight of a cable snapping off, flying toward them.

And to his horror, it collided with his remaining arm, severing it completely.

Falling back into the car, Adam, his sister and Michael stared in numbed shock as time slowed down for them. Suddenly, more and more cables snapped, sending the car tipping further and further off the edge. Before tipping over completely, Michael managed to say one last thing:

"It's okay."

As the last cables snapped, the car fell.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

That was all he heard as he and the car fell into the darkness. The last thing he saw was Adam- a horrified expression on his face- reaching his hand out to try and catch him from falling.

 **(End "** **Mad World - Michael Andrews and Gary Jules** **")**

* * *

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**

* * *

 **On that cliffhanger, we reach the end of the first part of Michael Verser's origin. And man, is it a doozy. With all the pain and suffering he went through on that day alone, it's safe to say that this was his worst day ever.**

 **However, as the saying goes, the night is darkest before the dawn. And when it does, a new day will begin. Such is the case for Michael.**

 **Until the time comes to update this again, I'll also be working on other stuff. Still, feel free to leave a review or comment on the story (as well as any other stories of mine). BUT ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!**

 **Hero of the Multiverse, signing off for now.**


End file.
